1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a power set and particularly to a remote control duo power set.
2. Description of Related Art
Because of innovation in the electronic sector as well as increasing consumer spending power, more and more electronic devices are used at each household, and each electronic device must be connected to an ac power outlet to operate. However, the amount of stationary wall sockets is limited, so that many consumers use a multi-socket power outlet to increase the number of available electric power terminals.
Generally, a user places the power outlet on the ground under a table and then plugs power cords of electronic devices around the table's top into sockets of the power outlet. Thus, the amount and disorder of power cords on the table may be reduced and the user does not casually pull and drag the power cords of electronic devices, causing the power of electronic devices from being cut and the products from being damaged when falling off.
However, a portable electronic devices, such as a mobile phone, a digital still camera (DSC), a walkman, an electric shaver and the like that need charging trouble the user to plug the power cord into or pull the power cord from the power outlet under the table. Every time, the user must stoop to plug or pull the plug, which is inconvenient.
Besides, the power outlet is generally provided with a power switch for the user to control the power outlet supplying the power. Likewise, the user must stoop to control the power switch, which is also inconvenient.
Consequently, because of the technical defects of described above, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly through wholehearted experience and research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the defects described above.